The invention relates to a spur, which is essentially constructed out of a U-shaped heel section and out of a neck, in the case of which the heel section shows a) a basis at which the neck is fitted to and which shows two lateral legs and b) which is cut to size out of sheet metal and which is bent in U-shape.
The heel sections of spurs are often produced in the casting method, in most cases the spur is then also produced at the same time in one piece during casting. Cast heel sections or spurs have a responsive, rounded outer surface, which not only signals a superiority, but which also optically presents a good picture. Cast spurs usually have an irregular cross-section, in the middle area of the legs they are thicker than at the upper or lower edge of the leg. This material thickness leads to a noticeable firmness and stiffness of the U-shaped heel section. However, cast spurs are relatively expensive in their production, they require, with regards to the device as well as also mechanically, a relative large input for their production.
In the case of the spur of the above-mentioned kind, a production method has been selected, which is, compared to this, clearly more cost effective. Initially an elongated blank is punched out of metal, then bent, so that the U-shaped heel section is formed, finally the neck is attached to the outside of the basis of the heel section. Such spurs, however, have a flat cross-section of their legs. This has consequential effects on the optic, on account of the flat legs of their heel sections they can be clearly distinguished from cast spurs. Their outer surface is smooth and even. They are also not as resistant against a warping as cast spurs.
This is where the invention starts. It is the task of the invention to further develop the spurs of the above mentioned kind in such a way, that by means of simple, additional processing steps the spurs receive a look, that differentiates it as little as possible from cast spurs, whereby the simple and cost effective manufacturing method of the above-mentioned kind should be maintained.
Starting from the spur of the above-mentioned kind, this task is solved in such a way, that the heel section is embossed after punching out the blank, so that the legs show an outward protuberant bulging at their outer surface.
In the case of this spur the fact, that the spur is produced out of sheet metal, is only very difficult to recognise from the outside, especially when it is worn at a riding boot. The lateral legs have, on their outer surface, a protuberant bulging towards the outside, which should and can be formed and constructed in exactly the same way as it is formed in the case of cast spurs. If the spur, in accordance with the invention, is put onto a riding boot, one does not recognise the bulging, inevitably necessary at the inside area of the heel section.
Through the alteration or deformation of the cross section of the heel section, in accordance with the invention, particularly of its two legs, also an increase of the stiffness is achieved. In the interaction with the chosen sheet metal and its material strength, a stiffness of the heel section is achieved, which has proven to be very suitable in practical use. This can indeed still be bent, i.e. it can be adjusted to the boot shaft, but such a bending demands a much larger force and the occasionally criticised softness against buckling of the spur of the above-mentioned kind, is now no longer given. In practice it shows, that the spurs, in accordance with the invention, can specifically be bent on account of its stiffness, but then, in the practical use, maintain the once conferred bend. This is favourable.
In the case of the production the blank is thus still produced out of sheet metal, which is relatively elongated. At its two free ends is has mounting material for the spur, for example strap eyelets. In the area of the strap eyelets and thus in the area of the free ends, the blank preferably has widenings or enlargement areas to make space for the strap eyelets.
In the next step of the production, this blank is embossed by embossing at least one bead on the inside surface of the spur. Only afterwards the spur is bent into its U-shape.
The bead can now stretch in one piece, starting from the enlargement area at one free end up to the enlargement area at the other free end. But preferably it is also possible to embody its own bead in each side, which ends in the area of the basis, so that the basis is not embossed, i.e. that it maintains its rectangular shaped cross-section. This has the advantage that the outer surface of the basis stays linear, so that the neck can there be joined better.
Usually these enlargement or widening areas, in which the strap eyelets are, are not embossed. However, it is quite advantageous to let the bead also run through up to these areas, which, in the case of two strap eyelets, lying next to each other, offer the advantage, that a medium crosspiece between the two strap eyelets is embossed outward, which on the other hand makes a threading of a strap easier.
During the embossing process, the edges, normally sharp during cutting, are rounded off. Thus, additional process steps for rounding off the edges, are saved. Nevertheless, it is not ruled out to treat the edges also further, for example through grinding or polishing.
It has proven to be advantageous to provide, preferentially at the unembossed basis, an outward protuberant welding hump, which has the task, to fit a neck by projection welding.
The formerly construction of the bulging at the outer surface, at least of the legs, is at random. The bulging can also be constructed differently at different positions of the legs. The bulging is thus constructed that an overall picture as aesthetic as possible is achieved. In general the bulging is thus as smooth and flowing as possible, which does however not exclude, that special local characteristics are distinguished, such as for example projections, stars etc., this in particular for riders, who appreciate such prominent characteristics, for example western riders.
As ever, the blank for the heel section has the form, which determines extensively the later look of the spur. Thus it is possible, that in connection to the enlargement areas, in which the strap eyelets are, the legs have a relative small height and increase to the rear, towards the basis, in their height. However, the blank can also have any form, for example jagged edges etc.